Tyrannosaurus rex
' '''Tyrannosaurus Rex' ("Tyrant Lizard King") is a genus of celosaurian theropod dinosaur that lived during the Late Campanian to Mastritchan stages of the Late Cretaceous(75-65 million years ago) and a fixture in popular culture. During its time, T.Rex was a top predator throughout most of Western North America and a formidable foe, taking down whatever it wanted like: Triceratops, Ankylosaurus, Ornithomimus, Pachycephalosaurus and Edmontosaurus.Recent evidence may suggest T-Rex hunted and lived in packs, rather than alone, to bring down large game like Alamosaurus. T.Rex appears in four episodes of Jurassic Fight Club: "T.Rex Hunter", "Raptors vs. T.Rex", "Armageddon" and "Biggest Killers" and made a brief cameo in "Deep Sea Killers" when comparing his teeth to that of a Brygmophyseter.75-65 Description The "Tyrant Lizard King" walked on long and powerful hind legs with an almost horizontal posture and small forelimbs. According to Jurassic Fight Club, they weighed in at up to a staggering 6 to 7 metric tons, grew up to stand around 16 feet tall and reached a measurement of 43 feet in length. Tyrannosaurus Rex was among the largest predatory dinosaurs the ever walked North America. Fighting Style T.rex was incredibly fast and agile relative to its size. As it would stay hidden to leap out to chase prey to exhaustion. Lacking large hand claws, it relied on its powerful jaws filled with 60 to 70 sharp and serrated teeth, as they will use its powerful neck, legs to stabilize itself and rip into its victim's flesh. Physical Abilities and Weaponry Strength and Brute Strength: Can lift up five tons with it's powerful jaws anchored by it's powerful neck. They can charge thier own body weight agaisnt their enemies. Speed: T-Rex can run up to 25-40 mph by using their long powerful legs. Senses: T-Rex relies strongly on their powerful sense of smell and hearing to find prey and they have also have powerful binocular eyesight. Jaw Strength: Having the bite force of 12,500 to 18,500 lbs,it is perfectly designed to puncture flesh and crush bone. Intelligent: T-Rex brain size is said to be smart as a hawk if not slightly smarter from the show Jurassic Fight club. By showing a murdered Nanotyrannus body to show and tell other carnivores "mess with my babies,your messing with death". Knowing of their large size pack of hunters of smaller predators will leave their dead caracass behind. The cerebrum of T.rex was larger than most dinosaurs. This indicates that it was able to think through things more efficiently. Roar: T-Rex can roar over 7 miles away. Agility: Despite their large size they are quite agile for their size, able to make sharp turns within a couple seconds. Hunting: T-Rexes hunt in a family group and rarely scavenge. Combat Abilities: Mostly they use their biting its enemy or prey. Can use its long powerful legs to kick and use their tail to whip as well if the enemy is near the tail. Trex head can be useful as headbutt. They can even use their own body charge at its enemies being over 18,000 lbs. Durability and Stamina: T.rex large size fully grown are able to take many blows from other dinosaur that are able to still fight back because of their tough skin. As shown as a juvenile individual able to take attacks from Nanotyrannus that is willing to try to get back up to fight back. T-Rex use physical weaponry such as their teeth, talons, can use their head and their tail on their enemies to swing if near it and also its short but powerful arms that are 3 ft in length. (1 meter) Photo Gallery 20080731rambo2.jpg Armageddon.jpeg Big.jpg Trexhunter.jpg Tyrannosaurus.jpg 1x1TRexPair.png ATTACK OF TYRANNOSAURUS.png 275155740 640.jpg 380370.jpg Turf-wars-jurassic-street-fighter-580x365.png 20080731rambo2.jpg Wiki-wordmark.png Diet T-Rex was at the top of the food chain in its region. Common victims were herbivorous sauropods such as Alamosaurus, hadrosaurs, such as Edmontosaurus and Parasauralophus, and it also preyed upon horned dinosaurs known as cerotopsians, such as Triceratops whose fossils have been found in the same areas that T.rex fossils have been found. Other *One popular dinosaur myth (shown in the Disney movie Fantasia, for example) is that T-Rex faced off against another well-known dinosaur, the plated Stegosaurus. This is impossible, as Stegosaurus lived during the Late Jurassic period (150-145 million years ago) and was extinct by the time T-Rex was around. However early tyrannosaurs (like Guanlong) did live 150 million years ago with Stegosaurs but these tyrannosaurs were small and the stegosaurs were too large to attack. * Another popular myth about Tyrannosaurus is if it trips over something that the Tyrannosaurus will die, but in reality, Tyrannosaurus Rex could use its powerful arms which could lift up to 2,500 pounds each to get up easily in a matter of a few seconds.All the tyrannosaurids including the T-Rex family had arms as long as 3 ft, (1 meter) Most large and small meat eating dinosaurs like T-rex lived in family packs, usually from 2-5 juveniles and 2 adults.So until the juveniles were mature and big enough they had to stay at the nest but when they are at least 12 years old and by the least 14 ft long they could go out hunting with their parents,but until they reach that size they stay at the nest.(T-Rexes can live up to 30 years.)T-rex is in the tyrannosaurid family which is:Tyrannosaurus Rex, Tarbosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Albertosaurus, Gorgosaurus, Nanotyrannus and Guanlong make up the tyrannosaurid family. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Late Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores